The Warriors
by FFYaoiLover
Summary: Fic made solely for myself, but I decided to post it. It's pretty much a big sex story XD ! CloudxLeon in the beginning; SoraxRiku later. Takes place around the Olympus Coliseum Tournament. Major yaoi action. Hope you like it!


The Warriors Ch. 1

Here's my story everyone. I mostly wrote this one for myself, and everything in here is basically my fantasy .

I don't own any of these characters, they are owned by Square-Enix. Don't sue me. Please.

Warning!!!: Strong sexual content! Stop here if you do not wish to read such things!

On to the story!

"Yes!" Sora cried out. "We got them!" He jumped up and down and waved his arms.

"Hehe…good fight guys," Riku said to the two defeated men.

"Dammit!" Cloud said with an angry glare. "We almost had them. I can't believe we lost to two kids!"

Leon walked wearily over to the blond soldier. "It just means we'll have to train harder for the next tournament." He put his hand on Cloud's shoulder. All four of the males were sweaty from their fight.

"The winners of this round are Sora and Riku!" the announcer's voice boomed from a speaker. "They will be advancing on to the finals in 2 days!" The crowd cheered. Sora waved and smiled to everyone, while his silver-haired partner smirked. After a couple of passes, the two walked back through the entrance gate.

"C'mon", Leon said to Cloud. "Don't let it get to you."

"Yeah, you're right", Cloud said and the two walked into the locker room entrance.

"We can start training a little later", Leon said to Cloud. The two were sitting on a bench in the locker room. "Let's just take it easy for now. It sorta seems like it's stressing you out…"

"Yeah", Cloud replied. "I just need a little break I guess. Next time they won't win so easily." The blond stared down at the floor and clenched his fist.

Leon stood up and took off his jacket. He put it over his shoulder and started to open his locker. Cloud did the same. After the blond gathered his things, he sat back down on the bench to tie his shoe. Leon had already taken off his shirt and belts and was preparing for the showers. Cloud never stayed to take a shower, and Leon often wondered why.

"Hey Cloud", Leon began. "Why don't you ever take a shower here? It saves a lot of time than taking one up in the hotel room." He scratched his large, muscular pecs.

"I dunno", Cloud replied. "I've just never tried it, I guess. "

"Well why don't you try it today? I'm tellin' ya, it saves a bunch of time."

"Well, I don't have any soap", the blond offered.

"Don't worry", Leon said, reaching into his locker. He pulled out a bar of soap. "You can use mine."

Cloud chuckled. "All right, you win." The blond stood up and began stripping down. As he pulled his navy shirt over his head, Leon stared at the blond's body. He was built like Leon himself, large pecs and biceps, and a six-pack. Leon put some stuff away, and then he slipped off his pants. Cloud had already done so. Both of the men wore tight-fitting boxer briefs, and they secretly glanced at each others' groins. They turned away from each other and slid them off. They then grabbed towels, wrapped them around their waists, and headed for the showers, talking lightly on the way.

When the two reached the showers, they found Hercules exiting. He was huge. _Everywhere._ The two looked back at him as he continued walking.

"Jeez", Cloud said. "How much do you think he works out?" The two chuckled at this. They stepped into the tiled room and took two showers, one separating them. They turned on the water and, as they were waiting for the water to warm, they removed their towels and put them on a rack. Cloud secretly turned around while Leon wasn't looking. Both of the men had tight, muscular asses. When they both came back, they faced their showers, letting the water run down their bodies. The two both stole secret glances at the other, admiring the muscular bodies.

"See?" Leon said. "This isn't so bad, is it?"

Cloud replied, "No, I guess not." _Especially being here with you,_ he thought.

Leon took the soap and began to rub it all over his body. When he was quite soapy, he handed the bar to Cloud. _Damn_ Leon thought. _Cloud looks really hot._ _Wait! What am I thinking?! _He shook his head and began to rub the soap off.

Once Cloud had soaped himself up and rinsed it off, he began to hand the soap back to Leon. As Leon reached out for it, the bar slipped from Cloud's hand. It slid across the tiles past Cloud.

"Whoops", Cloud said shyly. "I'll grab that." Cloud bent down away from Leon to pick up the bar. It was slippery and hard to grasp. Leon stared at his best friend's tight butt. _Should I do it?_ he thought. _I think I should go for it._ At this thought, Leon reached out and gingerly grabbed Cloud's ass. At this, Cloud stood up very quick. He turned and faced Leon, who pulled him close.

"What do you think?" Leon asked him as he held Cloud.

"This!" Cloud came the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Leon's. Leon kissed back. Their tongues darted into each others' mouths. Leon reached down and massaged Cloud's butt with his soft fingertips. Cloud did the same, not wanting to show his inexperience. They kissed for a long time. Their penises became stiff and rigid. They broke their kiss and looked down at the marvelous organs.

Cloud's dick was around 7 inches long, and his balls hung low. Leon's cock was obviously longer, being around 8.5 inches long and also thicker. He had very fat balls. Leon reached down and began to stroke Cloud. Cloud gasped at the touch, only knowing the feeling of his own hand rubbing his penis. Not wanting to look dumb, Cloud reached down and rubbed the tip of Leon's cock.

Leon smirked slightly. "You've never done anything like this, have you Cloud?

Cloud looked down and turned red. "No, not really."

"Not even with a woman?"

There was a pause for a little while, and then Cloud said "No. But….I like the way you do it." At this he leaned in and kissed Leon. Leon pulled away and kneeled down.

"If you like that, you're gonna go crazy over this!" He took Cloud's long cock into his mouth and swallowed nearly all of it. Cloud moaned.

"Mmmmmm….Leon I love you!"

"And I love you, Cloud," Leon replied still holding the dick. He stood up and held Cloud again. "I always have."

Cloud smiled and the two kissed. They reached down and began to beat each other off.

After a few minutes, Cloud absentmindedly said, "Mmmmm….I have to pee. " He was lost in a sea of pleasure, but the pressure in his lower torso had awoken him.

"Y'know what?" Leon said. "I have to pee too." There was a small pause. Then Leon looked into Cloud's face and offered "We could just go right here." He smiled slyly.

Cloud looked a little shocked. Then his face softened. "I guess it would just go down the drain…"

Leon smiled again. "We could make it a little more fun…Grab my balls, Cloud."

"

What? Not that I don't want to, but what are you planning?"

"Just do it", Leon said as he clutched Cloud's low balls. Cloud grabbed Leon's fat balls and squeezed them gently. The two men were standing so close together that their dicks were pointing upwards.

"Now go!" Leon said. He released his urine, and it shot up from his cock. It rand down Cloud's chest. Cloud did the same, releasing his warm golden urine all over Leon's muscles. Leon rubbed it in on Cloud's chest, and the blond did the same. It felt very good.

After the two were relieved, they resumed their mutual masturbation. Cloud was soon ready to cum. "Unhhh….Leon I'm almost there!"

"Me too, baby! Pump faster!" At this the two men pumped quicker and harder. Cloud came first, erupting all over himself and Leon.

"Fuck! Aww….that's feels so good Leon!" The blond cried out and his body shook with spasms.

The feeling of his best friend's sticky seed all over himself caused Leon to go over the edge. His massive dick erupted into the air, spewing semen onto the two and mingling with Cloud's. "Shit Cloud! I love you!"

After the sensations of joy were over, the two kissed passionately. They stared down at the sticky liquid all over them. Cloud chuckled. "I think we need another shower."


End file.
